Mordecai's Rise to Success
by Hibiki Lui
Summary: How did Mordecai fall in love with Moxxi? What happened after he won the Underdome? Find out in Mordecai's Rise to Success.
1. Chapter 1 - Mordecai's Wins it All

**Chapter 1 - Mordecai's Rise To Success**

* * *

Mordecai felt an enormous wave of power emerge throughout him as his bullet pierced through Nine-toes. He had just won the final round of Moxxi's Underdome.

"And...we have a winner!" Moxxi said, making the crowd go wild.

A smile immediately appeared on Mordecai's face as he realized what this new victory actually meant to him. He may win guns, money, fame, who knows what will happen to him. His fate all lies in Moxxi's hands as she decides what his amazing prize will either make or break him.

"And for the winner, Mr. Mordecai, he will win something very special." Moxxi said, flashing a wink at Mordecai.

Mordecai was beginning to get very excited, and anxious about his "special" gift.

"A box full of all the guns imaginable!" Moxxi yelled. And as she said it, a box fell down onto the Underdome and a door opened on the other side of the arena. The box was very enourmous and it was stylized with multiple gemstones to occupy it. He was very eager to open it, but to open it now...it just seemed...greedy. He decided to take it with him to his apartment inside the Underdome to decide the perfect time to himself.

"Enjoy Mordecai," Moxxi said seductively as always. As Mordecai walked out of the the Arena with the box in hand; he noticed tons of adoring fans cheering him on the sidelines.

"I knew you would make it!" A little kid said with a shirt with Mordecai's face and a motto reading, "So big, so angry, so dead". When he made it to his apartment he could see Lilith, Roland, and Brick bringing out a cake to celebrate his victory. "We're so proud of you Mordecai!" Lilith said, hand in hand with her new boyfriend, Roland.

"You absolutely MURDERED Nine-toes! His limbs were falling off left and right!" Brick said with a strong voice.

"Ha, thanks guys. It means a lot to me." Mordecai said, he could see that his apartment had been heavily decorated since the last time he'd been there. Confetti was everywhere and balloons were floating against the ceiling. Bloodwing seemed to love it, waving his/her wings crazily while making very loud squawking noises. "Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Mordecai asked.

"Stop being such a party pooper Mordecai, just enjoy the party!" Lilith said, dancing in tune with the music. They ended up watching the replays of the match with Brick calling at the biggest hits to the enemies. "Wow, did you see his head? It was just like WAPLOOSH!" Which was one of the many comments that Brick had made.

After about three hours the night grew hazy for Mordecai, he had already downed six shots of rakk ale and was certainly...well...drunk. At the peak of the night Roland, Brick, and Lilith ended up leaving to get back to New Haven early morning. Mordecai however, was going to stay at the Underdome to sign autographs, do interviews etc. After a few seconds of laying on his king-sized bed, he had already passed out cold.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Mordecai asked Roland over the Echo communicator. He had a piercing headache that threatened to get worse and worse as time dragged on. Mordecai hadn't drank since he defeated General Knoxx with Roland and that was just a few months from today.

"Well for starters, you kept rambling on and on about your love for Moxxi and how beautiful she was and...yeah." Roland said, laughing in between words. Mordecai couldn't stop himself from blushing at that moment and tried to hide it, even though nobody was even watching.

"Dude, I don't even like Moxxi, so I'm just as confused as you are." Mordecai said, chuckling at the end of the sentence.

"Whatever you say Mordecai, well our bus is about to arrive at New Haven. So I'll talk to you later," Roland said.

"Yeah of course, I'll definitely give you a call after all this stress is over." Mordecai said, groaning at the end of the sentence.

"Ok, talk to you later man." Roland said. Mordecai heard a beep and he knew that Roland had hung up. He went over his agenda again: First, sign autographs in the lobby of the Underdome. Second, do an interview for Moxxi's upcoming magazine. Third, attend the party which Moxxi will be hosting. Seems easy enough, Mordecai thought in his head. Today, he had the day off to reflect on his recent victory at the Underdome. Which was much needed in his opinion. He was already exhausted from the night before and he would look absolutely disgusting in public. As he was walking out towards the breakfast buffet in the lobby of the Underdome. He noticed Moxxi clicking her heels outside of the room of her luxurious suite.

"Hey Mordecai. You look like such a mess!" Moxxi said when she looked up at him.

"Yeah sorry, downed several shots of rakk ale and my night was a mess." Mordecai said, blushing from embarrassment.

"C'mon, come in to my room. I can fix you up in a second!" She said, waving her hand towards her suite. Mordecai reluctantly moved forward, since he had never seen her suite before. She slowly opened the door and a lovely fragrance immediately made its way into Mordecai's nose. "Come on, don't be scared, its just a room." Moxxi said. With a burst of confidence, Mordecai had finally gotten into the suite.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moxxi's Suite

**Chapter - 2**

* * *

The lovely fragrance grew even stronger as Mordecai went deeper and deeper into the room. The lights were very dim until Moxxi flipped a switch that lit up the room.

"Well...here's my suite!" Moxxi said, with much pride in her voice. It was mostly normal except for the paintings scattered on the back wall. Each of them featured a man with a giant X marked on each of them. Moxxi noticed me staring at the paintings and she gave him an explanation to organize his thoughts.

"Those are each of my ex-husbands. Each of them have all resulted in failures, as you can see. You probably already know Mr. Shank." Moxxi said. Mordecai did know Mr. Shank. Actually, he knew him quite well since he kind of...killed him. A few months back he had to kill Mr. Shank to save the Atlas Assassin, Athena for a mission. "I don't blame you, we we're already separated and he was quite the jerk." Moxxi said, laughing.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them but Moxxi changed the subject immediately. "Oh yeah, I was going to fix you up!" Moxxi said. Mordecai saw Moxxi go into another room to retrieve something of some sort. She returned quickly with a glass of water and a pill in her other hand. "Here drink this, it will get rid of that awful headache," Moxxi said. Mordecai quickly took the pill and all of his troubles were relieved almost instantly.

"What is this stuff?" Mordecai asked. Moxxi laughed, almost as if she was playing a mean trick on him.

"Don't worry, its just morphine." Moxxi said.

"Isn't that stuff only available in hospitals?" Mordecai asked, sitting down on the red plush couch.

"Now let's do something about your appearance," Moxxi said. Mordecai realized that she still hasn't answered his question but he chose to ignore it. She rushed off to her room to fetch some clothes from the closet for Mordecai to try on. She returned with dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and some white boots, and a pair of boxers. "Now you just gotta-"

"Why are you helping me Moxxi? I mean, what are you going to get out of this?" Mordecai asked, interrupting Moxxi. Moxxi pondered for a moment before choosing to answer his question.

"Well, I wouldn't want some drunken guy wandering through my dome looking like a fool, would I?" Mordecai thought about this for a second and decided she was right, he really did look like a mess. "Now may you let me continue?" She asked.

"Of course Moxxi," Mordecai said, looking back up at Moxxi.

"Now, just replace all of you dirty clothes with these and everything will be perfect." Moxxi said. Mordecai started to take off his shirt but stopped for a second.

"Do you mind?" Mordecai asked, with a smile on his face.

"Do I mind what?" Moxxi asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to argue about this, but I would rather you not to see me with no clothes on." Mordecai said clearly. Moxxi smiled at his statement.

"Fine, I'll just exit the suite and you can just knock when your done," Moxxi said. She slowly stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. Once Mordecai was done changing he walked to the door and knocked three times to let Moxxi back in. She was stunned by how amazing he looked.

"You look amazing Mordecai! Even a bit...handsome." Moxxi said very seductively. Mordecai looked into the mirror and he had to admit to himself that he looked, in fact, good.

"Thanks Moxxi," Mordecai said. Feeling a little bit brave, he chose to ask another question. "Hey Moxxi, how would you feel about a date at 7:30 in the fancy seafood restaurant in the Underdome?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to see how well you use that Sniper Rifle." Moxxi said, strangely seductive. As he was walking out the door he noticed a tiny hole in the door for seeing visitors. He got a strange idea of what she was referring to as his "Sniper Rifle" now.

"Moxxi, we're you looking at me through the-" but his voice was cut off as she slammed the door on him.

_Oh gosh,_ he thought.


End file.
